Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method, and its associated equipment, for producing synthetic gas by means of an electric arc-activated, non-catalytic burner, which utilizes up to three streams of product inputs. It is distinguished from current technologies in that it is not dependent on oxygen or the use of a catalyst. The primary fluid is ignited by an electric arc that produces the high-energy environment need for the process. The secondary fluid is mixed in the resulting plasma in a high temperature and high pressure process, producing the resulting gas, which becomes immediately available for combustion in furnaces, reactors, and other processes in the chemical, petroleum, and metals fabrication industries. It may also be mixed with a tertiary gas for reforming or for a partial oxidation process.